1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of seat cushions, especially for automobile seats, and inflation of them.
2. Related Art
Pneumatic cushioning for seating is known. There is a constant need in the industry to ensure proper degrees of air pressure within pneumatic devices. Establishment and maintenance of proper pressure for a variety of pneumatic seat cushion deployments requires use of one of a variety of control modalities. Inflation for additional pressure is a particular concern. Inflation abilities are needed for uses such as cushion pressure adjustment over time by a single user, use cycles, use by different users, or seat frame adjustment, as for example in a foldable or “jump” seat. It is known to use resilient foam materials and controllable intake and exhaust valves, including check or stop valves, for controlling cushion pressure, see, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/586,076, incorporated in its entirety by reference herein. Expansion of resilient foam for inflation, as for example inflation after a folding jump seat has been unfolded for use, is adequate to inflate seat cushions to a useable degree of pressure and consequent firmness. However it is less than optimal in terms of increasing pressure for user desired selectability, or increasing pressure for variations in use, such as rough roads and differing passenger size. There is a need in the industry for additional inflation means together with pressure and firmness adjusting modalities.